


Mis/Fortune

by SleezeCore



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Cum Eating, Femdom, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleezeCore/pseuds/SleezeCore
Summary: Peter Parker's life is a balancing act between the normal world and the world of being a vigilante. The one complication he couldn't have expected were how many of his peers and villains were hung and horny.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Susan Storm/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Mis/Fortune

Gwen's hand ran through Peter's hair, her touch delicate, coming to cup his neck as a shiver ran down his back. He kissed along her chin, down the length of her neck. His TV droned quietly in the background, and the lone lit lamp gave dim lighting. His fingers teased across her thighs, soft and pale, and she giggled. “Peter...” she murmured in his ear. “I want-”

A knock on the door. “Peter? I'm off to bed for the night, dear. Don't you think it's time for Gwen to be headed home?”

Peter collapsed on top of Gwen, sighing. “Yeah, Aunt May, no problem. I'll walk her out. 'Night.”

“Goodnight, you two,” her footsteps plodded off in the direction of her room. Peter buried his face in Gwen's soft chest, his thumb running against the fabric of her bra. He could feel his erection pressing against her leg, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to focus on the frustration that had welled up.

“It's okay,” she kissed the top of his head. “There's always next time.”

He looked up, meeting her green eyes, and smiled. Yeah, there _was_ next time, but what about before then? Ever since he'd gotten powers, he'd been nothing but an animate bundle of hormones. Jerking off only went so far... he got up, offering a hand to help her sit up. He handed her the shirt she'd tossed, then tugged his jeans on. “Don't worry about it,” Peter shrugged. “I'm happy we had time together.”

She got off the bed and came close, putting a hand on his cheek, looking up at him. “I promise I won't be so busy soon, Pete. Then I can give you all the time you want.”

He hugged her. “Gwen, it's no big deal. Really. Besides, somebody's got to be the breadwinner in this relationship.”

They left Peter's room, creeping down the stairs to keep quiet for May. “Hm, I like the sound of that,” she smiled. “House-boyfriend.”

“Now I don't have to feel so bad about all those soap operas I watch,” they stepped outside, Peter shutting the front door gently behind them. It was a cool Summer night, the sky clear, Moon full and gleaming. Looking for and failing to find a job had consumed all his free time not spent with Gwen. And his night gig couldn't quite be described as “well-paying.” It was disheartening, and made the financial weigh heavier on his shoulders.

They walked down the steps, to where her car was parked on the road. She spun to face him, pulling him close by his shirt as she fell against the car. They melted into a kiss, Peter's dick straining painfully against his pants. She pulled back, shaking her head. “Better go take care of that, Pete,” she got inside her car, winking at him as she started it. “I should still be on for lunch tomorrow, okay? I'll text you when I'm home.”

“Right. Goodnight, Gwen.”

“Nighty night.”

He waved as she drove off, trying to ignore the stiff bulge in his pants. He headed back inside, checking the time on his watch. About eleven, that was what he'd expected. He slunk back upstairs to his room. He crossed over to his closet, pulling a box from the top shelf. Inside was his suit. He sat the web shooters and their fluid cartridges on his bed before stripping down to his underwear. Boxers sat sort of funny in the suit, but the better alternative was a speedo, and there were fewer things he could imagine wanting less.

He pulled the suit on, red and blue with a black web pattern. It'd taken him ages to come up with a good design, and even longer to make exact it. He slipped the mask over his head, observing himself in the mirror. He looked impossibly different in the suit, and on occasions it struck him how surreal it was that _he_ was Spider-Man.

He crawled through the window and sprung out into the night. The greatest perk was that he could swing so freely through the city. He'd had these powers for a year, but flying through the city was still the same high it had been the first time. He swung around buildings, over traffic, the urban Tarzan. He flipped and landed on top of a water tower, surveying the landscape. Busy, busy, busy as always. He closed his eyes, centering himself.

A tingling, creeping from the back of his skull.

He glanced around, and crawled down to the edge of the building. Across the street, a few buildings down there was a silhouette. The distance was too great to make out any real concrete details about them, but that creeping sense sent buzzing waves of warning across his scalp. Whoever that was, they were up to no good. He threw himself into the air, wrist spinner hissing as web roping sprayed. He sailed through the air, and the person began to run, vaulting from roof to roof. Well, there went the element of surprise.

He shot blasts of webbing, trying to nail their feet. They were quick, athletic, bounding nimbly out of the way without missing a beat. He landed against the side of a building, running across it. Runner and pursuer jumped at the same time, Spider-Man reaching out to grab their legs. It was a woman, wearing a skin tight black body suit with a collar of white fur. A mane of white hair flowed out behind her.

And, he didn't mind noting as she avoided his grasp, she had the fattest ass he'd ever seen with his own eyes. He caught himself with a web rope, hurtling around the back of the building she raced across the top of. He shot into the air, and then swung into a diving kick. She hesitated, just long enough, and his heel clipped across her shoulder, sending her to her back as he landed in a roll, wheeling to face her.

She flipped onto her hands and knees, glaring up at him from behind a mask, two thin black diamonds connected across the bridge of her nose. “Mondays, huh?” Peter shrugged.

“I've heard of you,” she got to her feet, studying him. Her lips were full, painted with black lipstick. The zipper on the suit was pulled low, revealing the sides of her breasts, down to the beginning of her belly. “You're the spider everyone's talking about. You've got the criminal element in this city in quite the tizzy.”

“Aw, gee, was there a bad guy group chat I wasn't aware of? Harsh,” he said, watching her. She seemed at ease, though there was a strange tension under the surface, like she could spring at any time. “And it seems you've caught me disadvantaged, because I have no idea who you are.”

“Spider-Boy, I'm disappointed!” she placed one hand on her chest, mocking hurt. “All those two-bit criminals you take in, and I'm not even on your list?”

A hard wave crashed over his skull, a fiery feeling, and it felt like every nerve in his body sprung to life. In the blink of an eye she had crossed the distance between them, swinging one clawed hand out. He jerked back, her hand cutting the air where his chest had been. She swung around with a kick, catching him in the side. He grunted, holding his hand forward, middle two fingers pressing the release mechanism of the web spinner.

_Click_. Huh? Her fist connected with the side of his head, sending him to the ground, his skull bouncing against the roof. His vision swam as he tried to get up, bracing himself on his hands and knees. What had happened? The cartridges should have been fresh, so... damnit, had it jammed? “Too much for you already? How disappointing,” she taunted. “But, men never last as long as you hope they will.” What was her game, here? He hadn't _seen_ her commit any crime, had only followed his spider-sense, and so far all that had gotten him was an ass kicking.

“I swear this never happens to me,” he grunted as he sprung forward, putting distance between them again. He got to his feet, swaying, head still ringing from that blow. She rushed him before he could get his bearings. He reached out with his other hand, but before he could activate the good spinner, her hand wrapped around his forearm. Her claws dug in, puncturing the cartridge. There was a quick sputtering of high pressure air. His eyes went wide. “Oh, shit.”

Her knee jerked up, catching him in the stomach. He gasped, but hooked his free arm around her calf and pushed her back. It hardly seemed to matter, she caught her balance easily. Her eyes were gray, calculating, glittering in the night. “You don't let down all the girls like this, do you, Spidey?” she purred. She was toying with him. Without his spinners, he had no real advantage over her anymore. She was _just_ a touch faster, more agile, but that was all she needed. And something else... nothing he could see, but could sense. She wasn't any average crook. “You don't strike me as the type for superstition. Tell me... do you know how many years of bad luck you get when a black cat crosses your path?”

As if he needed any more bad luck. He threw a punch forward. She caught his wrist, and with her other hand plucked the mask right off his head. It took a second for it to register that he could feel the breeze against his face. “My~” she smiled. “Aren't you pretty?” She pulled him closer, and when he tried to pull away she swept his leg out, dropping him to one knee.

“What do you want?” he looked up at her, grimacing. His heart was thudding in his chest. She gripped his mask in one hand, and he could feel her eyes taking in every detail of his face.

“Just you,” she said. “All those news articles, YouTube videos. The video of you fighting the Rhino trended on Twitter for almost a week. For someone who's only been on the scene for a short time... well, it caught my attention. Not your best performance tonight, I must say, but you're just as exciting as you seem. It helps you're cute under that mask.”

“Always nice to meet a fan,” Peter grunted. It wasn't often you got complimented by the bad guy who had just beat you up. At least this job kept it fresh. “So you were... what, just waiting for me, hoping I'd swing by? That doesn't seem like a great plan.”

“Oh, no no. There's a diamond I've had my eye on, you just came by before I could get to it,” she grinned. “Lucky you, hm? Of course, now that you _are_ here, I can think of something better than a diamond.” She dropped his mask, and then began to pull her zipper down, revealing more and more of her smooth, pale skin.

“Uh,” Peter gaped. “I-I can't. I have a girlfriend.”

She smirked. The zipper parted and revealed the pink pierced head of a fat cock covering her navel. He stared at it, surprised, and felt his cheeks heat. “Have you ever played with another dick, Spidey?” She finished unzipping, and her cock fell forward, pointing at his face. It was huge, thick and long. He shook his head. “You can touch it. Wrap your hand around it for a second, see how it feels.”

“I-I'm not-” it was hard to talk. It felt like his eyes were being magnetized to it, and every time he glanced at it he looked away again. “I _can't_. I told you, I have a girlfriend. And, no offense, I'm not into dick.”

“Oh, who would tell her?” Black Cat rolled her eyes. “Sweetheart, don't lie to me. You're not wearing your mask anymore, I can see your face. At least own up to it. If you want to stare at it, do it. I like that attention.” As if to punctuate this, her cock twitched. Despite himself, he really couldn't tear his eyes from it. It was just so... big. That didn't mean he wanted to touch it, but anybody would stare at this thing.

She finally let go of his wrist, and took one step back, his eyes following the sway of her penis. She shrugged out of her suit, letting it pool on the ground around her feet. Her body was curved in so many pleasing ways. Her tits were full and heavy, her nipples small and pale. A patch of white pubic hair sat above her otherwise smooth dick, and her big balls hung low- God, why was he still so focused on that? There was so much about her to appreciate. But that monster between her legs...

“If there's one thing I know about boys,” she stepped back in front of him, maybe a tad closer than she had been before. “It's that they're all secret cock sluts. I've never met one who wasn't begging for more dick after I was through with them. There's no shame in it. I can tell you want to touch it, at least. Go ahead.”

“I'm not a cock slut,” he said. There was a stirring in his groin, one that was hard to ignore. It was hard to think, everything had happened too fast to keep up with. “I'm not going to cheat on my girl with anyone, much less a criminal. I- I appreciate the offer, but no, thanks.”

She reached down and raised his chin with a finger, looking down at him. “Okay, Spider-Boy, let's put your conviction to the test. All you have to do is grab my dick. Hold it in your hand like a good boy, and then I'll leave you be, if that's what you still want, of course. Hardly accounts as cheating, I think anyone would agree,” she said. He could feel the prick of her claw against his skin. “Besides, you're under duress. Who would blame you?”

He looked back at her cock. Was he really going to do this? Did he have a choice? Well, would it really be any different than holding his own dick? Not that his was _that_ big, but a dick was a dick. Just a few seconds with a hot girl's penis in his hand. “Go on. Touch it,” she urged. There was a strange feeling in his chest, and a surge of arousal in his own cock. Hesitantly, he reached up and took hold of her dick.

He wasn't even able to wrap his hand around its girth, and through the fabric of his suit he could still feel the warmth of it. It was heavy. He had a hard time imagining this fitting inside of anyone- and the image of her trying made his cock twitch. Without thinking, he began to stroke her, mesmerized by the sheer size of it. “Good boy,” she purred. Her hand rested on top of his head, stroking his hair. He was embarrassed, and horny, and he couldn't take his hand off the monster cock in front of him.

She shifted, pushing her hips out some, moving it closer to his face. The faint smell of dick, the jiggle of her thick thighs. He swallowed, trying to adjust so the erection was more comfortable in his suit. He moved just slightly closer, drawn in by the scent. It was almost addicting, and maybe it was that it was attached to such a hot woman, but it felt like every neuron in his brain was short circuiting.

“Doesn't it feel much better not to lie to yourself?” Black Cat smiled. Looking at the acclaimed hero on his knees for her dick was driving her wild, and she could feel her erection growing harder. “Life's a lot easier when you're doing what comes naturally. What do you want, Spidey? I want to hear you say it.”

“I... I want...” what _did_ he want? It was hard to get his thoughts in order, like his mind had been wiped blank as soon as he took hold of her cock. The first answer that shot through his head was that he wanted to taste it, wanted to feel it in his mouth. God, where had that come from? But... it was true. He looked up at her. “I want you to put it in my mouth.”

“Good boy~” The head of her dick pressed against his lips, leaving faint traces of salty pre-cum. His lips parted, allowing the pink head to enter. His tongue worked clumsily, swirling around the tip, adjusting to the feeling, the taste. He began to take more of her, straining his jaw just to take in a few inches. His technique wasn't anything special, but the warmth of his mouth sent a pleasurable shiver up her spine. “Don't forget my balls.”

He reached up with his free hand, cupping her sack. They felt heavy in his palm, and he began to gently stroke them as he sucked her off, holding her cock by the base. Black Cat bit her bottom lip as she watched him, her hand curling into a fist in his hair. He was struggling to take more of her in his mouth than he already had, and it was difficult not to take charge and facefuck him. She could imagine making him gag and choke as she took his throat, and she let out a breathy moan. Peter pulled her cock out of his mouth, panting, and held it up as he licked the underside from the hilt to the tip. He licked and sucked along the sides, letting instinct take over.

His attention shifted lower, kissing all over her nuts as he stroked her dick. He was acting before he could think too much about what he was doing, and he sucked one ball into his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue. “That's right,” she murmured. “Worship me. Such a good cock slut you turned out to be!” He moved to her other one, fidgeting as he did, grinding his erection against his suit, now fully feeling the frustration of being so horny.

“Poor thing, that suit must be feeling awfully tight right now,” she said. She grabbed Pete's chin, taking her balls out of his mouth, and then knelt in front of him. She pulled him into a kiss, her lips soft (softer than Gwen's), her tongue taking charge. It was a sloppy kiss, and he felt he could lose himself in it. With her other hand she reached down, and with a quick flick of a clawed finger, cut the suit at the crotch. His dick sprang free, achingly hard, and she giggled as she traced a finger along it, the way it twitched at her touch.

She pushed his shoulder, urging him to lie on his back. One of her fingers traced lazy circles around the head of his penis. “So pent up,” Black Cat said. “Your girlfriend must not be taking very good care of you. What a shame. You want me to fix that for you?”

He could only nod.

One of her gloves came off, revealing her delicate hand. She reached out and slipped her middle finger into Peter's mouth. “Suck,” she commanded, and he did, looking her in the eyes with a mixture of want and shame. When she was satisfied, her finger pulled free from his mouth and came to rest against his asshole, pressing gently against it. Her finger slipped inside, and he groaned at the sudden intrusion. It was a strange feeling, having something up his ass, but the more of her finger that drove inside of him, the more it became oddly satisfying.

What he was unprepared for was the introduction of a second finger inside of him. He gasped as he felt his hole stretching to accommodate, and she smiled watching him. Once he seemed to have adjusted she began to finger him properly, her fingers curling to brush against his prostate. He grunted, the feeling scrambling his already disastrously messy head space. It felt good in a different way than anything else, and it seemed each time she bumped against the spot a dribble of pre-cum spilled out from his cock.

Her other hand wrapped around his dick and began to jerk him off. He moaned, almost against his will. It felt like his was being milked for his cum, and he felt his hips lift slightly, yearning for more. “Go ahead and cum, Spider-Boy,” her voice was soothing, her touch confident and firm. The pace of her ministrations increased, and he couldn't help but whimper as he humped against her hand, desperate for release. “Give me all of that warm, sticky webbing.” He covered his mouth with the back of one hand as his breathing labored, unable to properly think anymore.

His eyes squeezed shut as he felt his orgasm building. She smirked as his hole began to clench down on her fingers, his dick pulsing in her hand as the head began to swell. A fat rope of cum shot out, landing on his chest, another on his belly. It felt like his entire body had become one nerve and he writhed, thrusted, as he came. Semen spilled out of him like a plug had been broken. It ran down and over Black Cat's gloved hand like warm white rivers, and when he finally finished he collapsed against the ground. It was all he could do to just catch his breath.

She licked the cum off her hand, a feline motion, her fingers retreating from his ass. Without hesitation, she grabbed Peter and flipped him over. She crooked one arm around his waist, and hauled his hips up so that his ass was in the air towards her. Another flick of a clawed finger tore the suit where it covered his toned ass, fully exposing him. She bit her lip as she admired it, groping and massaging the cheeks with one hand while stroking her dick with the other.

He could feel the head of her cock line up with his hole, and wondered whether he could really fit such a massive dick inside. But he felt to exhausted to protest, his body tingling and weak after such a powerful orgasm. And... well, he wanted it. He wanted to feel her stretch him, use him. Black Cat spat on her cock, lubing it up before taking hold of his hips. The head pressed inside easily, but he was still so tight around her that she grunted as she tried to fit more of herself inside of him.

Peter's hands clenched as his ass was gaped by such a huge dick. His butt felt like it was on fire, almost painfully. She took him slowly, inch by inch, until finally his ass was snug against her lap. He gasped as she bottomed out, utterly full. His hole kept squeezing down on her dick, and she really had to hold herself back from ramming him. “How do you like taking cock?” she asked, delivering a hard smack against his ass.

“It's good,” he groaned.

“Don't you feel silly for putting up so much resistance before?” she began to pull out, his ass gripping her tight. He nodded, and felt his dick begin to harden again. She smacked his ass again, and he grunted. “Don't nod, _answer_ me.”

“Yes,” he said. When she had almost fully pulled out of his ass, she began to push back in. It was easier this time, and she smiled. “I didn't know how much I needed it before.”

“Because you do need it, don't you?” She leaned forward so that she could whisper in his ear. He shivered at her sultry voice and the feeling of her fat tits pressing against his back at the same time that her cock filled him. “Under that mask, you're just a little slut.”

“I am,” he said.

She grabbed his arms roughly, pulling them behind his back, his face now resting against the floor. She began to thrust properly now, sliding all the way out before plunging back inside of him. They were harder thrusts over speed, each resulting in the smacking sound of their thighs colliding. Each thrust brought a grunt out of Peter, who reached between his legs, really without thinking about it, to jerk off. One of her hands grabbed at his ass roughly as she fucked it.

She stepped forward with one foot, adjusting for a better angle as she began to pick up the pace. Peter moaned, feeling her balls clap against him. He had succumbed entirely to pleasure now, and he began to thrust back to meet the Black Cat's. She hadn't had such a tight piece of ass in a while, even better that it was _the_ Spider-Man. Oh, if New York could see him now! Taking girl cock up the ass like a shameless whore on the roof of a building. A tragedy she had nothing on her to take a picture with.

Black Cat's sack tightened, and she could tell she was going to bust her nut soon. She pushed Peter to the ground, laying on top of him as she began to drill his hole, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, the feeling was so intense. He shuddered beneath her, her soft curvy body hugging him tight as her hard dick ripped into him. “Fuck,” he gasped, spraying more cum on his thighs and the ground as he came, legs shaking.

His ass convulsed around her dick, squeezing down over and over, and she couldn't take it anymore. She pressed inside him as deep as she could, emptying her balls inside of him. She felt the warmth of her cum spill out around her, and Peter shuddered as a deluge of semen covered him, running down to his balls. She kept pumping, and they could feel themselves growing sticky with her messy orgasm.

She collapsed on top of him, and they laid there breathing, covered in cum. Then she pulled out of him, making sure to squeeze out the last little bit onto his ass. She stumbled as she stood, still a bit weak in the legs, her cock beginning to soften. She tucked it away inside her suit, zipping herself up. After collecting herself, she went over to Peter and got to her knees, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Spidey. Let's do this again sometime, huh?” she stood. “I'll see you around. Say hi to your girlfriend for me.”

He wasn't sure how long Black Cat had been gone before he finally got to his hands and knees. He could still feel her seed running out of him. God, how much had she stored up? He groped for his mask. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about what had just happened, but... well, hey, she hadn't stolen anything. Another job well done by your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He stood, grimacing at the torn shreds of his suit.

Now, _that_ was a problem. Swinging through the Big Apple, cock and balls out. Yeah, great image. He pulled the mask on, then checked the web shooter that had malfunctioned. When he pressed the switch, it worked perfectly, sending out a spray of webbing. Well, that was something at least.

Must've just been bad luck.


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, still looking for a summer job, interviews for an internship at the Baxter Building.

“Pete, you're gonna do great.”

It sure didn't feel that way. Gwen's car was parked in front of the Baxter Building, a magnificent piece of architecture and the headquarters of the Fantastic Four, superhero team extraordinaire. Peter almost thought it had been a joke when he'd heard they were hiring for internships, but sure enough, they actually were. He'd put in his application without thinking about it, hadn't expected the call for an interview a few days later. The reality of the opportunity hadn't settled in until they'd pulled up, and now his mind was racing, worrying over his qualifications (rather, his lack thereof).

“Hey,” she leaned over, turning his face to look at her. “They'd be lucky to have you. So you go up there and give em some of that Parker charm, and you'll be just fine.”

“I think you might be the only one who finds me charming,” he gave her a hapless smile. “But thanks, Gwen.” They kissed, and he stepped out of the car, adjusting his tie. People went in and out of the building in droves, busy suits with briefcases. The majority of the building was for businesses, or apartments. But the floors at the highest level were the domain of the Four, and where he'd be spending the afternoon.

He pushed through one of the revolving doors and came out of the other side straight into another person. He felt his foot catch behind his ankle, sending him to the floor. He waited to the last second to catch himself. “Woah, sorry pal,” a voice said above him, the guy he'd run into. A hand extended into his peripheral, and he took the help. The obstacle was a guy about his age, blonde haired and pretty in the way celebrity men could be. “My bad. Wasn't looking where I was going.”

Peter balked. “Aren't you... Johnny Storm?”

“My reputation precedes me,” he grinned, sticking a hand out. They shook, and Peter could hardly believe he was giving the _Human Torch_ a handshake. “You live here or somethin? Never seen you around before.”

“Ah, well, I'm here to interview for the internship, actually.”

“Huh?” Johnny quirked a brow, confused, until realization seemed to dawn on him. “Oh! Haha, wow. Wouldn't have expected you for the type. Never judge a book, huh?” he clapped Peter on the shoulder and then headed for the door. “Say, maybe I'll see you around. What'd you say your name was?”

“Peter.”

Johnny snorted. “Nice to meet ya, bro.”

The hero slipped through the revolving door and out of sight, leaving Peter feeling mildly dejected and more than a bit confused. That wouldn't have been the reaction he'd expected, and it didn't make him feel any better about his chances. Maybe he hadn't considered fully the consequences of being an intern for a group of superheros... but well, _he_ was a hero too. Wait, should he bring that up in the interview?

He dabbed at the sweat building on his forehead as he found an elevator to ride up. He'd put his web shooters in the inside pocket of his suit jacket, just in case, but he'd left the costume at home. He'd tried wearing it underneath, but it was just too many layers at once, and he already felt like a puddle. Was it too late to back out now? The elevator rang, stopped, and the doors opened. Shit.

He stepped out into a nice lobby area, full of comfortable looking furniture and exotic plants to liven up the place. There was a secretary at the desk, who directed him to sit and wait. He took the nicest looking chair in the back of the room and sat, hands on his lap, thumbs twiddling. There was no one else here besides him and the lady at the desk, which could have either been really great or really bad for him. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, glancing at the clock.

It was twenty minutes before a buzzer on the secretary's desk went off. She leaned forward, speaking into something, before she looked up at him. “They're ready for you,” she smiled. “If you just go through that door and take the first right you see, the door at the end of that hallway is the interview room.”

“Gotcha, thanks,” Peter nodded, getting awkwardly to his feet. Leaving the lobby was like leaving an old era behind. The walls beyond it were smooth, lacquered white like some building of the future sponsored by Apple. Despite the room being very well lit, he couldn't actually see any sort of light fixtures. He took the right, and saw the comically average looking wooden door he was to enter. He knocked.

“Come in.”

The interview room was also more standard looking than the hallway, a standard office set up with a desk and some chairs. What was _not_ standard was that the Invisible Woman sat behind the desk, flipping through some papers. Well, she wasn't invisible right now. Obviously. Jesus. She looked up at him and smiled. “Hi, you must be Peter? It's nice to meet you,” Susan Storm stood, and they both shook hands before they sat down again. He had seen her on TV before, had known she was pretty, but seeing her in person was a different experience. “Thanks for coming in today. I hope you weren't waiting long.”

“Not at all,” he said, trying not to fumble his words. “I can't say I was expecting to be interviewed by _you_ , though.”

“That's not too weird, is it?” she gave an apologetic smile. “Actually, this internship means you'll be working with me most of the day. Reed said I wouldn't get anyone who actually wanted to work if I mentioned that part. Is that okay? I know that's maybe more than you thought you were signing up for,” she glanced through the papers again. “But I would love to talk to you. You're quite the accomplished guy already, Peter.”

“It's no problem at all,” he said. The opposite of a problem, it seemed to him.

“Well, reading through your application, I'm quite impressed. A Stark Robotics grant and an Oscorp scholarship are hard to get,” she said. “Really, you're probably overqualified for this job. If Reed was looking for lab assistants, I'd probably send you to him... most of what you'd be doing for me is just helping me out with the mountains of busy work that needs to be done. Honestly, my only concern is with how bored you'd be.”

“It's no big deal,” Peter shrugged. “I'm happy to help, and organizing documents here would be more entertaining that sitting around the house watching soap operas in my pajamas. Uh, not that I do that. Frequently.”

“In that case, I don't have any other questions for you on that subject. I'm happy to take you, even if you could be putting that brain to better use,” she sat the papers to the side, then brushed a strand of perfect blond hair behind an ear. “There is one other thing, and... it's the most important function you'll be performing as my intern.” She stood up, and it was the first time he'd gotten a full view of her. She had a thin, athletic torso that spread from a thin waist to wide hips and long legs, accentuated by the tight blue bodysuit she wore emblazoned with the symbol of the Four.

Sue walked around the desk and sat on it in front of him. He could only watch, flabbergasted, as she reached a black-gloved hand down to her belt. She pressed the belt buckle, and he watched as the suit began to pull away from her body, as if made of liquid, retreating down the slope of her chest and up the angles of her legs inside the belt, leaving her otherwise totally naked. One arm was wrapped to cover her boobs, and her legs were folded over. Her cheeks were reddening, and she had to compose herself as she spread her legs. A long, soft cock dropped, though to her further embarrassment it began to pulse, starting to harden.

It was hard to think, and harder to take his eyes off the dick stiffening right in front of him. “It came with the powers,” she sighed, trying to ignore how noticeable his gaze was on her junk. “Reed's spent the last three years trying to find a way to get rid of it, but there's been no answers so far. It's driving me crazy, it's all I can think about all day. And even when I... get myself off, it doesn't help.”

Well, at least he wasn't the only one. “So, that'd be part of the job too. Taking care of... me.” Her cock was sticking straight out now, heavy and hard. He knew that he should say no, that Gwen was waiting for him, and that he could just find somewhere else to work. He also knew that every time he'd masturbated since he'd run into Black Cat, the only thing he could think about was how good it had felt to take dick. She covered her face with a hand, shaking her head. “I'm sorry, I probably freaked you out. It's okay if you want to go, just-”

He reached out and took hold of her shaft, silencing her. Locked on her crystal blue eyes, he slid out of the chair and onto his knees between her legs, softly stroking her. “You don't have to worry, Miss Storm,” he said, quietly, moving his hands to lift her legs up and pull her forward. Her cock fell back against her belly, and her small, tight sack and asshole were presented for him. She had the full, bouncy ass of an athlete, and her hole was a tight pucker between the cheeks. “I can take care of you.” It felt like instinct had taken control over his body, and he was unsure how he was taking this so calmly.

He began to kiss around her butt, nibbling and licking a trail to her taint. She squirmed at the attention, feeling the ache of the hard on between her legs, a throbbing heat. Peter's tongue worked in circles around her rim, close but not quite touching it. He felt her hand come to rest on top of his head, an urge for him to go further. He gave a broad, slow lick across her asshole, eliciting a shuddering gasp as those first tingles of electric pleasure buzzed up her body. His hands cupped her ass as he began to eat her out, massaging the cheeks while he tongued her.

As he licked her, he began to loosen his clothes- undoing buttons, his tie- feeling the press of his dick against the front of his pants. Her hand felt good, stroking through his hair, better when paired with the quiet, restrained moans that escaped her lips. He began to lick up until his tongue was circling around her nuts, taking turns lavishing a ball before swapping to the next one. He could feel the heat of her cock on his face, burning like fire. “Oh, Peter...” Susan moaned, her head leaned back, eyes closed. She hadn't expected it to feel so good.

He licked up from the base of her cock to the tip. Her back arched forward as she sucked in a breath. Peter's lips wrapped around the head, sucking it into his mouth, teasing the underside with brushes of his tongue. Her hand clenched in his hair, a tight tug that forced more of her inside his mouth, jamming into his cheek. “Your _mouth_ ,” she grunted. It took everything in her not to jam herself down his throat. He was giving every inch of her ample attention, but watching him slowly take in more and more of her meat was driving her crazy.

What he couldn't fit in his mouth he began to stroke, jerking her off from the hilt while sucking on the rest, bobbing his head up and down her length. Her other hand joined in grabbing a hold of his hair, like she was holding on for life. “Oh God, _Jesus_ ,” she bit down on her lip, letting the feeling wash over her. She could feel streams of his drool drip down her shaft, the way his hands clenched on her thighs tightly every time the head bumped against the back of his throat. “P-Peter...” it was hard to think of the right words to say, her head was a mess.

He could taste her pre-cum spilling out onto his tongue, an almost sweet taste. He pulled off of her, sucking in a deep breath as he stroked her spit-slick cock, feeling his own drool run down his chin. He gulped down another breath before plunging back down on her dick, sliding as much as he could muster down his throat. “Shit!” Sue jerked, surprised and overwhelmed at the sudden deepthroating. He could feel his eyes watering, and he coughed around the thick rod, his fingers digging into her thighs.

Finally he could handle no more. As her cock began to slide out of him she came, spraying a huge load across his tongue, down the back of his throat. He gagged, trying to swallow the hot cum pouring into his mouth. Semen spilled from his lips, running down his chin, as her dick popped out against his face, landing it's last few ropes onto him. He fell back onto his butt, trying to catch his breath. The taste of her nut coated his mouth, and he could feel now that his crotch was soaked with his own pre-cum. Shit. Hope these pants weren't ruined.

Susan stood and bent forward, hooking a finger in the loop of his tie, and helped him to his feet. She tugged him close, her other arm wrapping around his waist as she pulled him into a kiss. She was just a bit taller than him, and he could feel her dick pressing against his stomach, still feverishly warm and erect. She kissed him aggressively, a hungry, passionate dance of her tongue. It was different from kissing Gwen. Sue's hand landed on the tent in his pants, and she moaned into his mouth as she massaged his bulge.

It had been the first time someone else had gotten her cock off, and it seemed to have flipped a switch in her brain. She had just wanted to be done with it before, and now it was all she wanted. As she fumbled with the zipper to Peter's pants, she guided him until he was trapped between her and the desk, where she'd just been sitting. His dick fell out of his pants and into her hand, already sticky and wet. “Cum for me,” she whispered into his ear, smooching along his jaw. “Go ahead, Peter. I want to feel you blow your load for me.”

She pulled his head down to her chest, burying his face in her bosom as she masturbated him. He groaned, holding onto her tight as he kissed her chest, head pillowed by their softness. For a split second, he imagined Gwen waiting for him, sitting in her car while the Invisible Woman used him as a sex toy. He grunted and felt his orgasm explode, splattering against Sue's hand, her thigh. She let out a satisfied sigh, holding a hand up to look at the boy's cum she had milked out, running down the back of her hand and palm.

Any sense of shame Peter felt evaporated as he watched her eat his load off her hand, looking him in the eyes with a sly smile. She pushed on his shoulder, making him lie on his back on the desk. She helped him tug his pants down to his ankles, then lifted his legs up to expose his precious hole. She took her dick and rubbed it against his ass, prodding the rim gently with the tip. “Any questions so far about what you'll be doing on the job site?” she smiled.

“No, I think I've about got the gist of it,” he said, then gasped when he felt her press inside of him, stretching out his hole, sinking into him. She savored the feeling of every inch of her cock being hugged by his tight hole, pushing inside slowly, watching his face, drinking in his sounds and his expressions. He was at her mercy, now, and that was an intoxicating feeling. When she had fully been eaten up by his asshole, she leaned forward and kissed him again.

“You like that Peter? Being full of my dick?”

He could only nod, too ashamed to vocalize how badly he wanted this, wanted her. She began to pump into him with slow strokes, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in, bottoming out with each thrust. But pacing herself like this was a struggle, as the pleasure built she had to restrain herself from going full force, wanted at once to relish in the feeling and to fill up the cute boy mewling beneath her with as much cum as she could. He could feel her start to fuck him faster, the jerking of her hips becoming more erratic as she gave in to the pleasure.

She cupped the side of his face with a hand, running her thumb over his lips. He took it into his mouth, suckling, and she moaned, couldn't tear her eyes away from his. His hole gripped her rod tightly, like he was trying to keep her trapped inside, and now she couldn't help but start slamming him full of cock, their bodies crashing into each other. “Such a good a-ass,” Sue breathed, his butthole clenching down around her. “ _Mmf_.”

There was one sharp rap against the door before it swung open.

Johnny peeked his head inside. “Hey, Sis- whoa!”

Peter felt his face flush with embarrassment, but Susan didn't stop. Couldn't stop, really, even if she had wanted too. “Gee, don't stop on my account,” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Listen, I'm glad the interview's going well, but Reed wants us suited up and ready to go in, like, fifteen. Think about wrapping things up, yeah?”

“Sure, Johnny,” she grunted, driving hard and deep inside Peter, who clutched frantically at her back, unable to process everything going on at once. “I'll be ready to go by then.”

“Alrighty,” her brother went to leave, then paused, throwing a hand in the air in salute. “See you around, Pete!” He shut the door behind him, his laughter carrying down the hallway.

Her thrusting had seen no pause, and now came faster, her balls slapping against him. Her breathing had become ragged and without warning she pulled Peter tight against her body as she began to lose control, losing herself in the flurry of thrusts she pounded out inside of him. His face was buried into her shoulder, caught the intermingling smell of her perfume and shampoo, a soft floral scent. He felt his cock tingle, twitching, as his body melted into the feeling of being railed.

“Oh, Jesus, _Peter_ ,” Sue's breath left her body, and she slammed into him hard, her dick exploding deep inside him. He felt his ass flood with her cum, shivering against her. She peppered him with little kisses as her pace began to die out, as he utterly milked her for all she was worth. She kissed along his neck and face, muttering “thank you” as she did, until she slid out of him, cum spilling out onto the floor after her.

“Sorry to, um, do that and then make you leave so soon,” she smiled apologetically, as she brushed at her hair with a hand. “But when Reed says we have to go, he really means it. There's a bathroom just next door, you can take your time to clean up.”

“Thanks,” Peter sat up, regaining his composure. He could still feel her warm seed leaking out of him. “Was... that a good interview.”

“Well, we're not really supposed to say...” she stroked his head. “But if I had to guess, I'd say you have a pretty good chance at the internship.”

He grinned.

“I'll call you tomorrow, Peter, okay?” Sue pressed the button on her belt, and the suit reformed around her. “We can hammer out the details of everything then.”

“Great,” he stood, pulling his pants back up. She walked over, placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and left him there, off on whatever strange mission the Fantastic Four were to embark on. It was only then the reality of having been fucked by _the_ Invisible Woman sunk in.

And he couldn't tell anyone. Just an average day for Peter Parker.

He sat down in the passenger seat of Gwen's car, who turned to look at him excitedly, setting down the book she'd been reading. “Well, how'd it go? Was it cool up there?”

“It was neat, but I didn't get to see much,” he shrugged. “But... I think I nailed it. They said they'd call me tomorrow..”

“Oh, Pete!” she threw her arms around him. “That's great!” She pulled him into a warm kiss. She looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. “Did you eat something while you were up there? Your mouth tastes kinda weird.”

“Uh,” Peter's brain wasn't built for the stress of a question like that. “Yeah, must've been one of the refreshments. Maybe it was some kind of, uh, weird space food? I don't know. I can brush my teeth when I get home.”

She giggled as she started the car. “That's okay. It's kind of nice.”

Peter blinked.

There was a lot to unpack about that, but maybe at a later date when he wasn't still full of superhero cum.


End file.
